A Hobbit and her King
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Série d'OS traduits de l'anglais par votre humble servante. Fem!Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes! Cet OS ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'original est disponible sur AO3.**  
**Merci à GilornethTheGold de m'avoir donné son autorisation XD**

**Il est basé sur "La voleuse de livres", le narrateur est donc la Mort. C'est fem!bilbo (en même temps, avec moi, vous vous attendiez à quoi?), mais ça ne change pas grand chose et vous pouvez lire avec Martin Freeman (mon bébé^^) en tête.**

**Note de l'auteur**  
** Une petite histoire, vraiment, qui inclut, entre autres:**  
**-Moi (c'est à dire la Mort. Je me doit d'avoir le rôle principal)**  
**\- Une bataille sanglant**  
**\- Un Roi Nain mourant**  
**\- Un Profanateur mort**  
**\- Une cambrioleuse ****Semie Homme **  
**\- Les neveux Nains mourants d'un oncle Nain mourant**  
**\- Des larmes**

* * *

Last words and Lost loves  
GilornethTheGold  


Une bataille. Particulièrement vicieuse. Vous vous demandez sans doute en quoi cela m'affecte? Sûrement la Mort peut s'accommoder de transporter des milliers d'âmes défuntes sur ses épaules. Bien sûr, personne ne peut vraiment m'observer exécuter le sale boulot. Excepté, bien sûr, ceux qui sont déjà morts.

Les Orcs sont les plus difficiles à porter. Ma plus grande gratitude envers Erù vient du fait que je n'ai pas à m'en charger. Je dois détourner mes yeux caves dans une autre direction lorsque je me retrouve devant leur restes décapités, et pincer mon nez pour m'empêcher de renifler cette puanteur révoltante qui émane d'eux. Et ils osent dire que le boulot de la Mort est facile.

Donc nous voilà de retour à la fin de la bataille et mes bras sont douloureux de toute les âmes que j'ai déjà déposées devant les Halls de Mandos. Je n'ai pas le luxe de m'accorder d'être fatiguée. Je suis forcée de continuer car la Mort n'attend pour aucun Homme, et si elle le fait, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Les Nains ne lui facilitent pas la tâche avec toutes leurs protestations. Les Hommes sont plus doux, plus résignés à leur destin.  
Ça ne me réjouit pas de transporter tous ces vaisseaux mortels. Mais qui suis-je pour remettre en cause la façon compliquée qu'à la monde de tourner?

***Un fait important***  
**Je ne transporte que des mortels.**

Pas des Elfes. Apparemment, ils ne périssent pas. Sauf Luthien. Et c'était l'apogée de ma carrière quand je l'ai menée vers le repos. J'ai presque eu une augmentation.  
Presque.

* * *

Un silence étouffant règne sur Ravenhill alors que le Profanateur exhale son dernier souffle. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je retenait le mien d'anticipation, et que je soupire de soulagement quand cette puante créature cesse d'exister. Le monde est finalement libéré de son empreinte maudite et de ses destructions incessantes. J'enjambe précautionneusement son cadavre pour me rapprocher d'Écu-de-Chêne.

Mon coeur mortel se brise à sa vue.

Parce qu'il n'y a aucune trace de triomphe sur sa figure. Aucun sens de la victoire ne s'épanouit en son coeur, qui tressaille douloureusement au moment d'éliminer son plus redoutable ennemi.

***Un petit avertissement***  
**Vous savez ce qui se passe ensuite. Vous pouvez encore partir. Je vous aurais prévenus.**

La bataille continue, comprends Thorïn. Il fait quelques pas hasardeux au somment de la falaise gelée, chaque foulée ressemblant à un châtiment alors qu'une vague d'atroce souffrance envahit son corps brisé. Il reste quand même sur ses pieds. Il est déterminé et obstiné. Je vous l'accorde.

Le Roi bouge avec des mouvements lents, précis, embrassant une dernière fois du regard Erebor et les légions à ses pieds. La traînée de nuages mélancolique s'écarte alors que le soleil rayonne derrière elle. Le ciel est un ballet de teintes qui s'affrontent, gris ardoise, jaune d'or et rouge sang avec quelques touches de bleu. Mais le rouge se distingue du reste.

***Un fait acquis***  
**Le rouge est la couleur du sang. Sauf pour celui des Orcs. Qui est noir. Mais le noir n'a pas besoin d'apparaître dans le ciel quand le sol en est déjà détrempé.**

J'observe la gamme de couleurs, fascinée par les teintes variées, pour me détourner de la figure résignée d'Écu-de-Chêne. Je suis définitivement écoeurée. La Mort n'est normalement pas affectée par les afflictions mortelles. Comme la colère. La joie. Les larmes. Les rires.

Je les considère comme des afflictions mortelles. Les points de vue divergent quand à cela.

Le Nain est pris de vertiges. Le corps vigoureux à présent brisé d'Écu-de-Chêne cède, alors qu'il sent les rayons chauds du soleil sur sa tête encroûtée de sang. Cela semble l'apaiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Toujours préféré les rayons argentés de la lune, dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Il s'effondre sur le sol lourdement, avec un grognement sourd et le souffle erratique. Il n'est pas encore temps pour moi d'intervenir, et je ne peux rien y faire. Croyez-moi, j'ai sincèrement envie de l'aider. Il essaie encore de se lever, quand il voit l'immense ombre traversant dans le ciel. Un effort vain. Obstination.

Les aigles, enregistre machinalement son esprit.

Hors du noir velouté (Ou du brun chocolat. Je suis une grande admiratrice des deux), surgissent des pas précipité, et l'instant d'après, ses yeux troubles aperçoivent le visage pâle de sa cambrioleuse bien-aimée, couverte de sang, ses boucles miel à présent engluée de boue. Une meurtissure assez laide s'étale sur un côté de sa figure, mais elle ne se soucie de rien d'autre que du Nain à cet instant. Sinon, elle aurait ressentit ma présence.

\- Thorin!  
La Semie-Homme pleure alors qu'elle s'agenouille auprès de la forme allongée. Écu-de-Chêne se débrouille pour sourire, caressant ses boucles douces, ses joues rondes et sa peau lisse. Pour une dernière fois.

***Une question polémique***  
**Que se passe-t-il quand on réalise la disparition prochaine d'un être cher?**

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez-là, dit le Nain, le timbre riche de sa voix à présent brisé. Je voudrais vous quitter en ami et retirer les paroles et actions qui ont été les miens à la porte.

Soudain, je me rappelle de ma première rencontre avec Écu-de-Chêne. À la mort de son grand-père. Tout commence toujours avec la fin. Il était jeune mais son esprit était le même. Brûlant. Noble. Brave. Inflexible.

J'avais espéré que le jour où je le verrais à nouveau soit loin. Plus maintenant. Cela aurait épargné à la cambrioleuse ce chagrin abrutissant s'il était tombé plus tôt. Avant qu'elle ne conçoive de l'attachement pour lui.

\- Je regrette profondément la façon dont je vous ai traitée, après vous avoir entraîné dans tous ces périls. Je regrette tellement.  
Le Nain crache du sang. Il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup d'instants. Je suis en train de les compter. Une importance inexplicable est liée à ses mots. La cambrioleuse la ressent, malgré ses yeux brouillées de larmes de désespoir, elle lui caresse les joues, parlant doucement.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé vos périls, Thorïn. C'est plus qu'aucun Sacquet ne mérite.  
Le sanglot dans sa voix est immanquable.

Le plus léger des sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Écu-de-Chêne. Voilà bien sa Bilbo. Une spécialiste de l'auto-dépréciation, n'ayant aucune idée de sa propre valeur. Aucune idée à quelle point elle est brave et héroïque. À quel point elle compte pour lui.

Argh. Les choses que les mortels s'infligent à eux-même. Parce que je n'ai jamais expérimenté l'amour. Ne vous y trompez pas, je n'ai rien contre. Mais quel est l'intérêt de se lier seulement pour être séparés ensuite? À la fin, on blâme la Mort. La Mort seule. Pas les mortels d'avoir aimé si stupidement.

\- Adieu, ma chère cambrioleuse. Retournez à vos livres et à votre fauteuil. Plantez vos arbres, regardez-les pousser. Si plus d'entre nous préféraient leur foyer à l'or, le monde serait bien plus heureux.

Je suis surprise. Étonnée. Clouée sur place. Choquée de trouver de l'humidité dans les creux qui me servent d'yeux. Tendances mortelles, évidemment. D'ordinaire, il m'énerve que quelqu'un s'accroche au cordon doré qui sépare la vie de la mort. Je devient irritable. Impatiente. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je veux qu'il reste accroché à ce cordon, alors que d'habitude j'ai envie de le couper avec les dents.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, proteste Bilbo, et des larmes cascadent librement le long de ses joues, tombant sur le visage d'Écu-de-Chêne à cause de la proximité qu'ils partagent. Tu ne vas pas me quitter.

Donc, elle sait que je suis là, attentive. Elle a entendu mon souffle léger. Sentit la Mort inévitable. Entendu mes pas. Elle ne peut pas me voir. Pas encore. Mais Écu-de-Chêne peut.

***Une petite intrusion***  
**La Mort est vue par les mourants.**

Thorin amène sa figure souillée plus près de la sienne, leurs souffles se mêlent. Il presse son front contre le sien, sentant la vie s'échapper de son corps. Me sentant la remplacer.

\- Jamais, mon amour, dit-il doucement, caressant sa main. Je vivrais toujours dans ton coeur. C'est là que mon souvenir restera vivace. Frais comme la neige nouvellement tombé. Et c'est là que je t'aimerais toujours.

J'étend mon bras froid et prends possession de son âme. Pas pu supporter ses derniers mots. Ils me blessent autant qu'ils la blessent, elle. Ils me blessent autant que le meurtre de l'héritier aux cheveux d'or hantera ses rêves sans relâche.

Jusqu'à ce que la Mort la réclame elle-aussi, et adoucisse son passage.

Écu-de-Chêne se moque-t-il d'elle? Ou la rassure-il sur sa présence interne? Sur le fait que ses souvenirs seront à jamais reliés à lui?

La cambrioleuse le regarde rendre son dernier souffle. Voit ses yeux autrefois couleur saphir perdre l'éclat de la vie. Sent son corps devenir flasque.

Même dans la Mort, Écu-de-Chêne a l'air si brave. Finalement en paix, dirait certains. Il n'y a que moi pour sentir sa réticence à être séparé d'elle.

***Un fait malheureux***  
**Ils n'avaient aucun avenir.**

J'ai ma proie dans mes bras. Ma tâche est presque accomplie. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je m'attarde ici? Dans cet endroit désolé? Trop désolé, mêne pour moi. D'habitude, j'aime les endroits désolés. Ils sont un lieu de repos pour mon travail épuisant et constant. Je ne suis pas souvent autorisée à y rester. Mais d'ordinaire, je fixe mon emploi du temps.

Même alors que les larmes brouillent ses yeux noisette (Une couleur qui m'a toujours fascinée. Dégradé du brun au bleu en passant par le vert), la cambrioleuse presse ses lèvres douces contre la dureté de ses lèvres froides. Elle embrasse Écu-de-Chêne avec passion et sincérité. Il a le goût du sang et de ses propres larmes salées. De vide et de regret à l'ombre des arbres. De longs souvenirs et d'amour perdu.

Lentement, je quitte les lieux, l'âme d'Écu-de-Chêne fermement serrée dans mes bras. D'ordinaire, je les balance juste sur mon épaule. Mais pas cette fois. Je le berce, me frayant un chemin à travers les tunnels assombris, avec des yeux humides et un coeur amer. Je jette un dernier regard en arrière. Elle pleure toujours, incapable de dire adieu. Et dans un rare moment d'auto-critique, je ressent de la culpabilité. Je la sent me consumer.

Mon chemin ne recroise pas celui de la cambrioleuse avant que son temps ne soit venu. À travers les longues années qui se sont écoulées depuis qu'elle connait ce monde, son coeur s'en est profondément fatigué. Son âme m'accueille comme une vieille amie à mon apparition. Normalement, c'est le contraire.

Quand les Nains les découvrent, c'est la forme inconsciente d'une Semie-Homme recroquevillée contre le corps sanglant de leur dernier Roi.

La Mort a depuis longtemps quitté les lieux.

* * *

Quand Bilbo revient à elle, ses mots sont vagues et incompréhensibles. Elle raconte des choses étranges.

À propos d'un baiser.  
À propos d'un insupportable idiot.  
Combien de fois a-t-elle encore à dire au revoir?

La première pensée cohérente qui atteint son esprit est de trouver Kili. De le consoler. Sûrement sa peine est encore plus grande que la sienne. Peut-être peuvent-ils se réconforter l'un l'autre. Peut-être.

Ce qui la brise définitivement est une autre vérité amère. La Mort l'a emporté lui aussi.

***Une dernière note de votre narratrice***  
**Je suis hantée par les mortels.**

* * *

**Vous en avez pensé quoi? moi, à la fin, j'étais en larmes...  
je traduirais éventuellement d'autre OS donc vous pouvez mettre en follow si ça vous a plu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, second OS de cette série, cette fois de MorwenAncalime, merci à elle de m'avoir donné son autorisation^^**  
**L'original est disponible sur AO3 et fanfic.**

**Note de l'auteur**  
**La Bataille des Cinq Armées s'est achevée par une victoire, mais Thorïn découvre que certaines blessure ne guérissent pas facilement. Drabble, émotions, fluff, fem!Bagginshield, dysmorphophobie.**

* * *

Nothing like the sun  
MorwenAncalime

La peau de sa main est douce, il le sait, mais pas de cette même douceur polie qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle lui a ouvert son étrange porte ronde dans la Comté.  
Des cals durs et rouges se sont formés sur sa paume, brillants de nouveauté, lisses au toucher. Quand elle pose sa main sur sa joue, il ne pense pas à la façon dont elle se refermerait sur une tasse de porcelaine, mais sur de l'acier, sur la lame qui a fait disparaître la douceur au profit de la dureté des os. Sa petite épée lui a sauvé la vie aussi aisément qu'elle la punissait à chaque coup porté, à chaque fois qu'elle la tirait fiévreusement du fourreau.

Et la peau de son ventre, elle est douce, aussi. Elle glisse sous ses mains dures et usées comme de la soie, parfaite et sans tache.  
Sauf pour les marbrures violettes, noires et jaunes qui déparent toute la largeur de son flanc.  
Sauf pour l'énorme cicatrice en toile d'araignée qui s'étale juste un pouce au dessus de son cœur.

Son premier aperçu de la blessure laissée par la lame de Morgul ne dure qu'un instant; ses doigts l'effleurent alors qu'ils écartent le velours et la dentelle délicate, et Thorïn fait une pause.

Bella enfouit son visage dans sa robe de mariée et pleure.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il l'ait rassurée d'un ton apaisant, et retiré sa tunique, la laissant tracer la carte des arêtes et des cicatrices de son propre torse ravagé que Bella accepte enfin son toucher. Même à cet instant, Thorïn sent son désespoir sourdre par tous les pores de sa peau et il se consume pour elle autant qu'elle s'épanouit pour lui, comme si autant d'admiration folle pouvait les délivrer tous les deux.

Ni lui ni elle ne sont pas faits pour les chansons. Les ménestrels chanteront des ballades sur sa douce reine de l'été et ses actions courageuses, mais Thorïn se rappelera toujours des lèvres craquelées par l'hiver et la soif cherchant les siennes dans les ténèbres. Et alors leurs corps se mêlent dans les longues heures de la nuit, il la trouvera toujours plus belle que toutes les belle dames des temps anciens. Elle est détruite mais entière, délicate mais forte comme l'acier, pliante et insoumise à égale mesure. Elle est sa Bella, et elle le lie d'un amour plus fort qu'aucun mot ne saurait l'exprimer.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
